Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur. 225px |strength = 6 |health = 7 |cost = 7 |set = Triassic |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Pet Zombie |trait = Bullseye |ability = Dino-Roar: Make a random History zombie in a random lane. |flavor text = What's better than a dinosaur? A gigantic, metal, laser monster that gates in four more dinosaurs.}} Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 7 to play and have 6 /7 . They have the Bullseye trait, and their Dino-Roar ability makes a random zombie spawn on a random lane. Origins They're based on the Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Their description references the Zombot's ability to summon dinosaurs in Plants vs. Zombies 2, as well as being able to make the dinosaurs in this game, which are all history zombies, excluding them. The second sentence is a reference to the fact that there are four dinosaurs in this game excluding them. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Science Pet Zombie *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' Make a random History zombie in a random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Legendary Card description What's better than a dinosaur? A gigantic, metal, laser monster that gates in four more dinosaurs. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.26.3 * |6 }} Strategies With Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur has average stats for a card that costs 7 brains, but 6 /7 is enough for them to live through several late-game rounds. They also have the Bullseye trait, allowing them to serve as a powerful Bullseye attacker. However, their ability is the truly interesting part. There are several strong history zombies in the game, like Mondo Bronto, Undying Pharaoh, and Knight of the Living Dead, and none of the history zombies are particularly weak, or at least completely useless (except Valkyrie who will just be like a without Team-Up since her ability activates in your hand). Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is also in the Brainy class, the class specialized in drawing cards. This means that you don't need to play as a specific hero to use Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur well; all Brainy heroes are able to do so. Also, take note that if Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur makes a zombie on the aquatic lane, it will always be Mondo Bronto due to them being the only history zombie with the Amphibious trait. However, Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's ability itself is not as strong as you think. While the idea of making other Dino-Roar or strong history zombies sounds good, Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur being a late-game play renders many history zombies, and even other Dino-Roar zombies weak, as many are either early to mid-game cards or require setup for a few turns. Their Dino-Roar ability makes zombies, which means that some zombies like , Chum Champion, and Valkyrie are weak or useless. Also, unlike other Dino-Roar abilities that can activate as long as you have card draw, Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's ability becomes much less useful, useless, or even hindering once you set up your defenses properly. Fortunately, there are many support cards that help mitigate their cons. You can play Cryo-Brain to play Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur earlier so that the history zombies have a higher chance to survive, and bonus attack cards like Lurch for Lunch, Mustache Monument, and Gadget Scientist to put their trait to good use. protects Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur from plant tricks. As for the other classes, the and classes have boosting tricks that can improve the stats of Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur and the history zombies made, but Hearty is better at that aspect as its boosting tricks affect multiple zombies at once, and also has access to Stompadon, which can assist Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur while in your hand. The class has access to Unlife of the Party which benefits from Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's ability, and Final Mission in case you don't think the history zombie will be good in this match. And finally, the class can give Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur the Strikethrough trait to guarantee a hit to your opponent, or the Deadly trait to make an exchange at the very least for the few plants it cannot destroy. Against Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's stats can be threatening. Their strength is high and the Bullseye trait is troublesome, especially if you cannot stop it from hitting you. The and classes have high-health plants and moving cards to prevent Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur from hitting you, while the other classes have heavy damage, stat-degrading, or instant-kill cards that can stop them for good. As for their health, you will need to set up, because 7 health is not a low amount for most, if not all plants. You must also beware of their Dino-Roar ability, which your opponent can easily activate due to the Brainy class' specialty in card draw. While most history zombies won't be particularly threatening by turns 7 and later, they will prevent most plants from hitting your opponent and deteriorate your defenses. You could play Dark Matter Dragonfruit, Brainana, or swarm Forget-Me-Nuts to prevent your opponent from playing tricks that draw or Conjure cards, but they can't stop your opponent from gaining cards with zombie abilities and at the start of every turn. Gallery DinotronicProblem.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's statistics ZombotDinotronicMechasaurCard2.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's card ZombotDinotronicMechasaurGrayedCard2.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's grayed out card Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur cardface.png|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's card image ZombotDinotronicMechasaurHD.png|HD Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur textures.png|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's textures TriassicTriumphPack.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur on the HD Triassic Triumph pack, alongside Savage Spinach Old ZombotDinotronicMechasaurStat.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's statistics ZombotDinotronicMechasaurInGame.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur on the field ZombotDinotronicMechasaurHealthStrength.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur with 6 /1 due to Pecanolith's ability LaserAttackPVZHStyle.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur attacking DinotronicDead.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur destroyed (1) Mechaaur.png|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur destroyed (2) 20E369C7-5DCC-45A8-98AD-EFF9DE167F2D.png|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur on the field on turn 3 DinotroniconTreasure.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Fused with Buried Treasure ZombotDinotronicMechasaurCard.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's card ZombotDinotronicMechasaurGrayedCard.jpg|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's grayed out card Trivia *Unlike its counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies 2, Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is seen with Tyrannosaurus-like arms connected to the neck to make it look more like a body. It is also covered in what seems to be moss and dirt. Category:Triassic cards Category:Cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Brainy cards Category:Science cards Category:Pet cards Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Dino-Roar cards Category:Bullseye cards Category:Zombots Category:Zombies Category:Mechanical zombies